up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Everhart
Spoilers Ahead!!! " - About Jeremy Everhart is a main character of Above the Sky. He is the son of Darcy Everhart and Don Everhart; best friend of Skylar Merritt; and brother of Melissa Everhart. Jeremy is apart of the Everhart family. Early Life Jeremy was born on Earth, March 3rd, 2500 to Darcy and Don Everhart. His sister Melissa was born some time after. His parents are both dead and he lost his sister years back. He was a street orphan until he met Sky. He was taken into her family until her mother died too. Jeremy and Sky both became street orphans and Jeremy had to teach Sky how to survive on the streets. Jeremy later caught the red disease, which prompted Sky to steal medicine for him and get arrested. He was presumed dead until she meets him again on earth. He lost the use of his left hand, so it was replaced with a robot hand. Other internal organs and parts that were damaged were also replaced with robotic parts by the rebellion. Throughout the series Season One Jeremy is first seen in "Pilot" as a guest character. He's briefly shown in Sky's introduction of her life. As a kid, she met him on the streets, then took him into her house. After her moms death, Jeremy taught Sky how to live on the streets. Then he caught the red disease and was the reason Sky got arrested because she was trying to get him medicine. She assumed he died when she was taken away. He's seen again in "Rebellion" officially, when it turns out he survived and joined the rebellion. He lost his land, which was replaced by a metal one. He reunites with Sky who is very glad to see him alive. Jeremy reveals he saw a wanted sign of Sky and knew she was alive and escaped and hoped she was coming for him. Personality Jeremy is a super sweet kid who cares about other people and puts them ahead of himself. He's selfless, kind, and compassionate and will sacrifice himself to help his friends if it ever comes down to it. Sky has mentioned that Jem is very similar to Charlie while they're polar opposites. She says it's because Jeremy is super smart, kind-hearted, and generous. He's persistent and he won't stop until he achieves his goal. Physical Appearance Jeremy is a handsome guy with floppy dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He has a pointy jaw, pale skin, and a thin figure. He stands at 5'9. Relationships Charlotte Walker "Are you scared of me?" "No." "Are you telling the truth?" "No." Jeremy immediately gains a crush on Charlie when he meets her in "Rebellion". He is intimidated by her strong personality but he sees her sweet side as the series goes on and he just falls for her more. At first, he doesn't know whether or not to trust her as the other rebels don't but he wants to as he senses good in her. He also trusts her because she saved Sky and reunited them. At the end of the season, after they defeat Clara, Jeremy decides to stay on Aestrodin with Charlie in order to live a little luxury for once in his life and not on the smog-filled earth he grew up on. He becomes a royal adviser and he bonds with Charlie for the next few months afterwards. Skylar Merritt "You're my best friend. You're all I have left and I am not going to lose you again." - Sky to Jeremy Skylar and Jeremy have been best friends since they were kids and she tried to steal medicine to save his life but she got caught and she thought he died while she would rot in prison. They eventually reunited and she was thrilled that he was alive. She promised to never let him out of her sights again despite his refusal. After they defeat Clara, Jeremy wants to stay on Aestrodin while Sky has to go back to Earth. Sky agrees that he deserves this life of luxery after everything he's been through. While she did say she'd never let him leave her sights again, she believes that Charlie will take good care of him and they separate for a while longer. Other Relationships Jeremy and Katherine (allies) Jeremy and Lucas (friends) Name Welsh Meaning: The name Jeremy is a Welsh baby name. In Welsh the meaning of the name Jeremy is: Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Jeremy Thomas, American folk singer Bob Jeremy. American Meaning: The name Jeremy is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Jeremy is: Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Jeremy Thomas, American folk singer Bob Jeremy. Trivia Jeremy was born March 3rd, making him a Pisces. Behind the Scenes Appearances "Pilot" "Rebellion" Quotes Gallery Category:Characters